lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 618
Report #618 Skillset: Kata Skill: Kaife_Ninchu_Shotah_Tahto'sho Org: Nekotai Status: Completed Jun 2011 Furies' Decision: We will look at giving the mentioned skills a 1p cost. Problem: REPORT 450 sought to nerf monk spec momentum boost actions (Kaife, Ninchu, Tahto'sho, and Shotah) across all four guilds. However, the proposed solutions would have increased monk speed for kicking afflictions. This report re-assumes the same problem, and introduces a new set of proposed solutions-- none of which are a buff guised as a nerf. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Adjust Ka cost for kata spec modifier boosters from current (Kaife:350, Ninchu:350, Shotah:175, Tahto'sho:350) to a minimum of 350+ (i.e. 400 or 450) to restrict use to 3mo only. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Introduce a 1 to 3 power cost for Kaife, Ninchu, Shotah, & Tahto'sho (leaving enough leeway for stacking the 3 power lunge mod). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Limit Kaife, Ninchu, Shotah, & Tahto'sho to only target AIR. This will limit effect from boosting 0mo to 1mo and eliminate momentum boost at 3mo or 4mo. Player Comments: ---on 6/16 @ 01:17 writes: Might I suggest making these skills act like cleave, a two handed strike as it is now but to cause no afflictions and instead attempt to raze the target twice at a slightly slower balance. ---on 6/16 @ 03:34 writes: If I understand your comment correctly, change momentum boost actions to cleave-- an afflictionless, two-handed raze that also damages at slower balance? How would this compare agaisnt the 3-power lunge mod that is available for any form. I'm not outright refuting your argumenet, though I don't understand the basis for your comment (as it doesn't relate to either the problem/solution). How will this idea nerf/balance monks? ---on 6/17 @ 11:28 writes: The cleave idea is basically instead of spending 3p and getting your normal form you could use kaife which would do the usual bleeding/damage/wounds but be a little slower and remove shields. It means slower progress but it is two handed so it does have an effect and lets you conserve power. ---on 6/27 @ 11:30 writes: Limiting to 3mo sounds fine to me, I'd also be fine with a 1p cost (althogh more than that may be too much). I really dislike limiting it to air. ---on 6/27 @ 13:21 writes: I am surprised and disappointed by the lack of any productive comments on this report-- especially considering that it offers another slight nerf to the monk archetype by constraining free momentum (re)gain. I can only speculate as to why this may be. Perhaps the report is poorly written. The solutions go too far (or don't go far enough). Maybe the "deletemonk" fervor has died down due to the fact that recent adjustments have brought them into balance. Whatever the case may be, I withdraw whatever little support I have for this report: please keep momentum boosters "as is." Rather than REPORT DELETE, I'd rather this report stand as testament to the lack of support for another monk nerf.